


Moments in Time

by KucatsHouse



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Sad Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KucatsHouse/pseuds/KucatsHouse
Summary: Random moments in the lives of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood





	1. Sunlight and Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Each chapter of this "story" is a random moment in the lives of Magnus and Alec.
> 
> There is no greater context for the chapters. They are not related in any way other than being about Malec and their lives. This is all just fluffy, sweet, intimate stuff that basically gratuitous fan service. It's all random thoughts in my brain and written for your reading pleasure. Posting will be random, and lengths will vary.

With a rush of steam, Magnus opened the bathroom door, pulling the towel from his still damp hair. He took a tentative step into the bedroom, balancing on his toes while making as little noise as possible as he tried to make his way towards the closet. He chanced a glance towards the bed…and stopped.

Alec had come in near dawn from patrol and had only just fallen asleep; the last thing Magnus wanted to do was wake him. But he couldn’t help but move closer, his eyes fixed on the curve of Alec’s shoulder. He was turned away from Magnus, dark hair spilled in messy tangles against the silk pillow, his left hand stretched out to where Magnus normally slept. The warm rays of the morning sun slipped into the room, illuminating a pale shoulder criss crossed with silvery rune scars. The muscled back, toned from years of drawing a bow, rose and fell steadily with each breath.

Magnus stood still for a moment, a small smile lifting the corners of his lips as he watched. On silent footsteps, he drew closer to the bed. He reached out a hand, the pad of his finger moving lightly along the curve of Alec’s shoulder, tracing the wing of a scapula. Alec moved under his touch but didn’t wake, a soft sigh passing from his lips. The smile on Magnus’ face grew tender as he leaned closer, lips whispering a kiss on the very curve of Alec’s shoulder. He allowed his fingertips to linger a moment longer on the warm skin before he turned back to the task of donning his armor for the day.

(Dedicated to khaleesiofalicante and my-archerboy on Tumblr.)


	2. Warmth, Love, and Sandalwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec drifts off to sleep, surrounded by the three things that calm him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and original story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Another sweet moment that I wrote as a way to cope from a particularly rough day.

Alec was feeling slightly drowsy, his eyes half closed and a languid smile on his face. He was tucked against Magnus’ side, his warlock’s arm curved around his back, fingers idly moving up and down Alec’s bicep. The fingers of Alec’s left hand were lazily tracing the embroidered paisley pattern on the front of Magnus’ shirt. He was feeling content, enveloped in warmth and quiet comfort.

The pair of them were lying on the couch, dappled in the afternoon sunlight. Magnus was speaking quietly into his phone to Hypatia regarding a complex spell for a client in London. Alec heard but couldn’t make sense of the conversation; he heard things like ‘monkshood’ and ‘pentagram’, and while Alec knew what the individual words meant, all together they made little sense to him. In truth, he was focused more on the sound of Magnus’ voice than the words he spoke. The steady timbre of Magnus’ voice always calmed Alec’s mind and soul.

There was this spot, right at the junction of where the neck and the shoulder meet, a slight dip in the muscle, just above the clavicle; if you pressed down just a little, you could feel a little steady pulse beat. This was one of Alec’s favorite places. Turning his head slightly, he placed a soft kiss just on that precise spot, inhaling the scent of lavender and sandalwood. He smiled against the warm skin before burying his face against Magnus’ neck, sighing softly. Gentle hands stroked his hair as Magnus’ quiet voice fluttered down to his ear, soothing him like a lullaby. He drifted off into a peaceful slumber, surrounded by warmth, love, and sandalwood.


	3. Lavender and Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment of recuperation and company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and original story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Partially inspired by the art of megastar (Tumblr): https://merasgar.tumblr.com/post/184964839716

One of the things Magnus loved best about Alec was his hands. They were working hands, fine boned and nimble. Scars criss crossed the skin, some pale from cuts and scrapes, others silvery and fine from long faded runes. Calluses dotted the finger pads and palms, roughened by bow strings and seraph blades. Despite the strength in those hands, the decimation they could unleash, Alec’s touches were always gentle, caressing.

The first time Magnus had noted the rough cracks of skin, the scratchy feeling from dryness, he had admonished Alec for neglecting his hands. They had nearly gotten into an argument, Alec insisting he was fine and not understanding what Magnus was upset about. Perhaps his reaction had been a bit irrational, but Magnus knew how much Alec relied on his hands for his work. In the end, Alec had given in and allowed Magnus to apply a hand salve; he had grudgingly admitted later that Magnus had been right and apologized. Now, it had become a weekly ritual of theirs, a quiet afternoon once a week to recover from work and just be together. 

The French doors were thrown open, allowing in sunlight and a warm spring breeze. Magnus was seated on the floor upon a plush rug, his back braced against the couch. Next to him was a small glass container of a glimmering white salve, scented lightly with herbs. Gold-green eyes were narrowed in concentration as he focused on massaging out the ache in Alec’s left wrist. He hummed quietly as he worked, the sound rumbling through his chest and filling the air.

Alec reclined against him, seated between Magnus’ legs with his back to Magnus’ chest. His head rested against Magnus’ shoulder as he watched his warlock at work. Blue eyes followed each of Magnus’ movements as Alec marveled at the juxtaposition of their skin, sun bronzed against moonlight. Now and again, there was an almost painful pressure as Magnus kneaded a sore spot, attempting to soften the skin and ease the tension out of the muscles and tendons; at those times, Alec let out a deep sigh, willing his body to relax further as the pain and pressure slowly slipped away. 

Idly, Alec wondered why he ever objected to this. He supposed it was the sudden shock of someone outside of his family caring about his well-being so much; perhaps it was just that Alec was so used to taking care of himself. Nevertheless, he had come to enjoy these moments, letting Magnus fuss over him. 

Closing his eyes, Alec turned his head just enough to rest his brow against the curve of Magnus’ jaw. His fingers curled, closing around Magnus’ and squeezing gently in gratitude. Alec smiled at the touch of lips to his hair, letting his hand drop to his lap as Magnus continued his work on Alec’s right, the soothing scent of lavender and sage curling around them.


	4. The Thing About Belt Loops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what is it with Magnus and belt loops anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and original story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.

Ever since their first kiss, Alec has known Magnus has had a thing for his belt loops. Not in general, but Alec’s specific belt loops - on whatever pants he was wearing that day. He had never been able to figure it out, and Magnus had never told him why.

Not that Alec ever complained.

Magnus had this way of hooking his finger into a loop as casually and naturally as slipping on one of his rings. If they were standing near each other, Magnus would sometimes deftly hook a finger in one and pull Alec close until their sides were pressed tightly against each other. 

What happened next was anybody’s guess.

Alec couldn’t recall how they got where they were. One moment he was in the kitchen, asking Magnus if he wanted tea; the next moment he was being kissed breathless as he braced himself against the countertops. Alec was having a difficult time processing anything other than Magnus’ lips pressed hotly against his and fingers gliding along his back through his shirt. They broke apart quickly, both gasping at the sudden separation. There was a feral grin on Magnus’ face when Alec looked up at him, a look that sent a thrill through his body.

He felt it then, warm fingers gently caressing the supple skin at his waist before hooking into his belt loops. Alec’s eyes were locked with Magnus’, unable to look away from that mischievous gleam as he felt those fingers tug him forward. Magnus leaned forward as he pulled, their bodies pressed flush together from knees to chest. He was so close, close enough that when his tongue darted out, the very tip flicked across Alec’s lower lip, eliciting a soft but content sounding groan from deep in his throat. That feral grin flashed again before Magnus closed the short distance, this kiss less hurried and more sensual than the last. Alec felt himself giving in, the set of his shoulders and back softening as he returned the kiss in kind.

Thing was, Magnus fascination with Alec’s belt loops was purely superficial; they were just convenient apparatuses for pulling his Shadowhunter closer.

Not that he would ever tell Alec that. Part of the fun for Magnus was making Alec think there was a far deeper meaning than there was.


	5. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Alec has bad moments, and only Magnus knows what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and original story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> I had a bad moment the other day, and somehow ended up channeling into Alec. Sorry for the angst. 🙁

Sometimes, just sometimes, Alec’s thoughts turned dark. Thoughts of how he was a disappointment, how he wasn’t worthy of his family name, how insignificant he was would invade his mind, latch on and refuse to let go. He would grow quiet, distant, resembling his old self before he learned to love himself and others freely. It always happened when he least expected it. Whenever he thought he was over it, when he thought the feeling was behind him, it hit again. He never knew why, just as he never knew when.

It never got any easier, and it never hurt any less.

Today was one of those sometimes. He couldn’t say what brought it on, when or how the thoughts invaded. All Alec knew was that they did. He sat curled in on himself on the couch, knees drawn up and arms wrapped around his legs tightly. A small frown creased his face as blue eyes stared at nothing. The only indications that anything was amiss was his irregular breathing from a chest that felt too tight, and the rapid blinking of his eyes as Alec held onto unshed tears refusing to let them fall.

Familiar hands touched him, rubbed his shoulders; warm fingers trailed down his neck, sifted through his hair. Alec leaned into the touches, but the disquiet was still in his heart. A hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged, unlocking his arms before Alec was pulled into a familiar embrace. He closed his eyes, a silent tear slipping away, as Magnus pulled him into his lap and held on tight. Alec turned, burying his face against Magnus’ neck, needing the contact. He heard Magnus murmur into his ear, the same four words over and over, gently hands rubbing slowly soothing circles onto his back until the disquiet began to dissipate.

_You are not trivial._

For a long time, Alec sat motionless, focusing on the feel and the sounds that were distinctly Magnus, allowing them to calm him. The ache in his chest eased, his tears dried as his mind quieted, the unpleasant thoughts slipping away. The tension in his shoulders gave away as Alec leaned heavily against Magnus. Gentle arms cradled him, providing safety and comfort as Alec slipped into a fitful, calming sleep.

Sometimes would happen again, Alec knew, but as long as he had Magnus, he knew he would be okay in the end.


	6. Under the Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has fallen sick and Magnus does his best to care for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character and original story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.

Unless it was by demon poison - which happened more often than he liked - it was a rare occurrence for Alec to fall ill. When it happened, all it took as what most people consider a minor cold to put him down. And he hated getting sick; he hated the aches, he hated the chills, but most of all Alec hated the feeling of helplessness.

The only upside to Alec’s rare bouts of illness was the care and attention Magnus always seemed to pay towards him. Magnus was always attentive to Alec’s moods and needs, but there was an inexplicable nurturing quality that only manifested during those moments. It was his care that made being sick somewhat bearable for Alec.

Wearing his most threadbare sweats, Alec sat wrapped in a sherpa-lined blanket feeling chilled despite the feverish heat emanating from his skin. He inhaled as deeply as he could through the congestion, the scent of menthol wafting around him from what could only be described as a bubbling black cauldron on the coffee table next to him. With a slight clatter, Alec set down an empty mug that had once held tea laced with elderberry syrup, the sweetened drink having helped to soothe his dry and sore throat. Burying deep into the blanket, he lay curled on the couch; closing his eyes, Alec listened to the sounds of Magnus working in the kitchen.

A gentle shake to his shoulder woke Alec from the doze he had unknowingly slipped into. He looked up groggily to find Magnus smiling down at him, a steaming bowl in his hand. With Magnus’ help, Alec sat up slowly and took the bowl containing a cloudy golden broth that smelled of ginger and lemongrass. He consumed the soup slowly, leaning against Magnus for both support and comfort. Gentle fingers ran along the skin of his neck and shoulders, the fragrance of rosemary mingling with the menthol.

When he was done, Alec rested his head upon Magnus’ lap, allowing himself to be tucked in like when he was a child. He drifted off into a healing sleep, fingers combing through his hair, the notes of a foreign lullaby filling his ears and dreams.


End file.
